Tenshi to Akuma
by tarandayo
Summary: Kau bersyukur kala sosok sehangat mentari musim panas itu kembali hadir dalam hidupmu. / "Kita taruhan. Akan kuhancurkan harga dirimu yang konyol itu, nona jelek." / Hitam dan putih—dua hal kontradiksi itu mewarnai hidupmu. / [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!] [HANAMIYA x READER x KIYOSHI]
1. Reunion

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**[Hanamiya x Reader x Kiyoshi] fanfiction. (Edited) Second POV used.**

**Beware of mistypo(s). Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

(Semilir angin menyapu lembut dua insan yang berada di atap sekolah. Suasana sepi—hanya ada lelaki bersurai hitam yang memandangi langit dari pinggiran atap serta dirimu yang berdiri sekitar dua meter di belakangnya. Atmosfer yang terkesan romantis—walau maksudmu menemuinya jauh dari kata itu.)

"Hal penting apa yang membawamu kesini, huh?" tanyanya tak acuh dalam posisi memunggungimu.

Kau mengela nafas panjang. "Jadi … tim basket kita dikalahkan oleh Seirin?" tanyamu, retoris.

"Menanyakan hal yang jawabannya sudah diketahui, membuatku muak saja."

Cih, kau sungguh tak terbiasa dengan lidah pahit orang ini. Tapi kau tak tahan untuk menyampaikan hal yang selalu mengganjal benakmu. "Mungkin kau harus mulai membangun tim yang lebih _sehat_. Kau dan anggota lainnya punya potensi yang bagus—jadi tak ada salahnya untuk bermain dengan jujur. Tinggalkan seluruh trik kotormu itu."

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu menundukkan kepala dengan air wajah … sedih? "Ah, benar juga ucapanmu … Aku akan memperbaiki diri, mulai sekarang … "

Kau terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. Sesaat kemudian—terdengar dengusan geli. Kepala Hanamiya terangkat menatapmu—ekspresinya berubah 180 derajat dari beberapa detik barusan. Dengan raut mengejek ia berkata, "memangnya kau pikir aku bakal bilang begitu, _bodoh_? Ucapanmu samasekali tak mebuatku tertarik."

Kau menggeram, mengepalkan kedua tangan. "Kau harus berhenti melukai orang lain! Aku bahkan jijik saat menyaksikan pertandingan tim sekolahku sendiri. Terutama orang itu … kau membuatnya babak belur, lagi … "

(Kelebatan pemandangan yang kausaksikan dari bangku penonton kemarin di terputar. Rasa kesal dan tak tega menjalar saat menyaksikan sang _center_ dari Seirin menjadi sasaran empuk. Rasanya kau ingin berteriak agar sang wasit menyadari kecurangan yang dilakukan tim Kirisaki Dai Ichi, tim sekolahmu sendiri.)

"Orang itu? Ah … Kiyoshi Teppei, huh? Tenang saja, di lain kesempatan aku akan menghancurkannya, hingga menjadi _sampah_. Kupastikan itu." Hanamiya menyeringai.

"Dasar brengsek!"

"Ya ya ya." Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, lalu berhenti tepat di sampingmu. "Berhenti menceramahiku. Lagipula, apakah pantas mengkhawatirkan pemain dari sekolah lain, _nona jelek_?"

Kebencian makin menjalar di hatimu. Huh, dia pikir dia sendiri tidak jelek? Ditambah lagi dengan sifat buruknya, rasanya dia adalah manusia paling jahat yang pernah kautemui! Pantas saja julukan _the bad boy_ melekat padanya. Ah, malah rasanya ia lebih pantas dijuluki _the devil from hell_ sekalian.

.

.

* * *

Rasanya _mood_-mu tak bisa lebih buruk dari ini. Tak cukup melihat wajah menyebalkannya di kelas seharian, sepulang sekolah pun kau mesti berada di dekatnya. Jadi ceritanya, tadi kelasmu mengadakan undian untuk menentukan rekan dalam tugas biologi, dan _bingo_—kau kedapatan nomor yang sama dengan pria brengsek ini. Kau sudah berusaha mencari orang yang mau bertukar, tapi nihil.

Ajaib sekali.

"Berhentilah memelototiku. Kalau tak senang, sana pulang." Suara bariton jelek itu mengusik gendang telingamu.

Kau berdiri, membalikkan tubuh untuk pergi—

"Dan dengan senang hati akan kubilang pada _sensei_ kalau yang bekerja hanya aku seorang.."

Kemudian duduk lagi.

Kau mendengus kesal. Walau dia ini orang paling pintar seangkatan, tetap kau tak sudi sekelompok dengannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini demi nilai. Jadilah kau dan dia duduk berdua di sebuah café dekat sekolah. Disini lebih nyaman daripada perpustakaan sekolah, alasannya. Memang tempat ini sangat _cozy_ dan menunya enak—tapi selama ada kehadiran lelaki menyebalkan ini tetap saja atmosfir di sekitar jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

Setengah hati kau membicarakan perihal proyek kelompok dengan si _kuso yaro_ di hadapanmu. Mengetukkan jari, mengayunkan kaki, dan sesekali membuka ponsel. Setelah beberapa menit diskusi tak menyenangkan berjalan, lonceng di atas pintu café berbunyi, menandakan ada pengunjung baru. Kau menoleh, dan seketika bola matamu melebar saat mendapati—

_Ki-Kiyoshi Teppei?_

"Hanamiya, halo!" sapanya ramah. Hanamiya tampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya—begitu juga denganmu. Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan mendekati kalian. Kau menyembunyikan wajahmu yang memanas sambil menampar pelan dan mencubiti pipimu sendiri. _Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?_

"[Name]?" Kau tersentak saat menyadari dia sudah di sampingmu.

"Ki-Kiyoshi! Sedang apa disini? Bukankah sekolahmu di Seirin?" Duh, kau pasti terlihat panik sekarang. _Jantung, ayolah berdetak dengan normal._

Dia duduk di sampingmu. "Ahaha, aku sedang mengunjungi sepupuku yang tinggal di daerah sini, dan aku melihat Hanamiya dari jendela, dan aku memutuskan untuk sedikit menyapa. Jadi … " Kiyoshi mengamati kalian berdua bergantian. "Apa kalian … berkencan?"

"Tidak, tidak!" Kau berdiri menggebrak meja. "Aku dan orang ini hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas, kami samasekali tidak berkencan atau semacamnya!"

"Oh, begitu ya … " Kiyoshi tertawa canggung. Sepertinya reaksimu barusan agak berlebihan. Tapi siapa coba yang mau disangka pacaran dengan lelaki brengsek ini?

"Kau menarik perhatian pengunjung, nona jelek."

Kau duduk kembali, lalu menghadapkan tubuhmu ke samping, perhatianmu sepenuhnya terarah pada pemuda berambut coklat yang uhuk, manis ini. Abaikan, abaikan saja pemuda di depan. "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu ya, Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi mengangguk. "Iya, hampir dua tahun, sejak kelulusan SMP."

Ya, kau satu SMP dengan lelaki ini—dan sekelas dengannya di tahun ketiga. Sebut saja sifatnya yang baik, ramah, dan menyenangkan yang membuatmu jatuh hati padanya. Dan sebut saja kau pengecut, karena tak berani mengungkapkan perasaan sampai kelulusan. Sekarang kalian beda sekolah, tapi terkadang kau masih memikirkannya—dan tersenyum sendiri saat melihat profilnya di majalah olahraga. Apa itu masuk kategori 'masih suka'?

"Huh, dengan kakimu itu—" Hanamiya buka suara.

"_Nee_, bagaimana kehidupanmu di Seirin? Menyenangkan kah?" tanyamu antusias.

"—aku yakin kau tak akan bisa—"

Kiyoshi menjawab, "Menyenangkan sekali. Aku punya teman-teman yang baik, juga adik kelas yang manis—pokoknya asyik deh. Kau sendiri bagaimana—di Kirisaki Dai Ichi?"

"Disini juga seru, aku ikut klub—"

_Brakk_. Hanamiya memukul meja. "Permisi, kami ada tugas yang mesti diselesaikan. Bisakah kau tak mengganggu?" Suara menyebalkan itu menginterupsi percakapan kalian. Cih—dasar perusak momen. Kau menahan diri untuk tidak men-_death glare_ dan menonjok orang ini.

"Ahaha, maaf sudah menganggu. Aku akan pergi, tapi sebelumnya—ayo bertukar nomor, [Name], supaya kita bisa mengobrol lagi."

Matamu langsung berbinar dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah. "Baik!"

Kalian bertukar nomor, kemudian Kiyoshi berpamitan padamu dan Hanamiya.

Setelah ia menghilang di balik pintu, kau langsung meloncat-loncat girang sambil memekik pelan—yang sebenarnya sedari tadi ingin kaulakukan. Ponsel kauangkat tinggi-tinggi—di bayanganmu benda kecil itu mengeluarkan cahaya berkilau. Tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung tak kauindahkan.

Sementara itu, Hanamiya memijit keningnya. "Memalukan sekali, orang-orang pasti berpikir kalau aku kencan dengan gadis aneh seperti ini. Cepat selesaikan tugas ini agar aku bisa segera pulang."

"Oke~" Senyum _sejuta dollar_ terpancar di wajahmu—_terima kasih tuhan, telah memberiku rejeki nomplok di sore hari begini._

Hanamiya tampak _bad mood_ dengan wajah tertekuk kesal lantaran kehadiran Kiyoshi—musuh bebuyutannya—tadi, berkebalikan denganmu yang sedang terbang di angkasa sekarang. Senyuman tak luput dari wajahmu, tak sabar lagi untuk SMS-an dan teleponan dengan Kiyoshi.

"Apa perlu kuberi tahu pada Kiyoshi kalau gadis aneh ini sebenarnya menyukainya?" Hanamiya menyeringai padamu.

"Whoa—ja-jangan!"

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: Entah ide darimana ini. HanamiyaxreaderxKiyoshi, gereget. Triangle love ajaib ini mah XD Hanamiya yang masuk jajaran atas karakter menyebalkan bagi saya dan Kiyoshi yang _maji tenshi_ alias malaikat banget.  
**

**Niatnya ini akan jadi romance-comedy yang ringan, jadi plotnya bakal rada ngehe. Ke-IC-an juga tak dijamin.  
**

**Mind to review? ^_^  
**


	2. The Declaration of War

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**[Hanamiya x Reader/OC x Kiyoshi] fanfiction. Second POV used.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Apa perlu kuberi tahu pada Kiyoshi kalau gadis aneh ini sebenarnya menyukainya?"

"Whoa—ja-jangan!"

Seringainya tambah lebar. Duh, tenang [Name], tenang. Kau harus menunjukkan _poker face_ terbaikku, agar ia berpikir kalau kau samasekali tak terpengaruh oleh gertakannya.

"Yah—beritahu saja. Kurasa dia tak akan percaya dengan ucapanmu," ujarmu—pura-pura—santai.

"Benarkah? Ah—bagaimana kira-kira reaksinya, ya? Mungkin dia akan merasa risih lalu menjauhimu—"

Ugh, jujur saja kau merasa terancam. Tapi kau tak akan menunjukkannya—"Hah, tidak apa-apa~ Kiyoshi itu baik dan lagi—kami berteman dekat, jadi tak mungkin dia menjauhiku."

"Jangan pura-pura tenang, aku tahu kau sangat cemas. Terlihat jelas di wajahmu," tandasnya disertai senyuman licik yang menyebalkan. Tampak menikmati raut gelisah yang terbit di wajahmu.

"Hah, j-justru yang membuatku cemas kalau mesti berlama-lama dengan orang sepertimu!" –kaulirik jam tangan— "Berhenti bicara dan cepat selesaikan tugas ini! Aku mau pulang!"

"Baik, baik." Hanamiya memasang tatapan meledek, lalu tersenyum misterius.

.

.

_(Untuk sementara waktu—biarlah ini menjadi rahasia. Biarlah nanti—pada saat yang tepat—aku sendiri yang menyampaikan isi hatiku padanya. Perasaan ini suatu saat pasti akan kuungkapkan pada Kiyoshi.)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Mentari musim dingin menyinari pohon-pohon meranggas yang telah digugurkan dedaunannya oleh kuasa suhu dingin. Udara menusuk tulang—mengharuskan tiap orang bersiap dengan jaket tebal serta syal agar tak membeku di jalanan. Musim semi masih beberapa minggu hari lagi—sehingga orang-orang harus bersabar bila ingin menyaksikan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Nyatanya—sesuatu dalam dirimu telah merekah lebih dahulu dari para bunga itu. Suatu hal abstrak yang indahnya tak kalah dari warna-warni kelopak bunga.

Setelah pertemuan tak terduga di restoran hari itu—kau dan _dia_ kembali menjalin komunikasi. Saling berkirim SMS dan mengobrol lewat telepon untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar—juga saling bercerita mengenai kehidupan masing-masing. Pemuda itu masih ramah dan hangat seperti dulu. Kau senang karena sosok yang mempunyai senyuman secerah mentari musim panas itu kembali hadir dalam hidupmu.

(Pertemuan hari itu telah membangkitkan perasaan yang sempat terpendam—dan merekahkannya menjadi rasa bersemi yang membuncah.)

.

.

"-san! [Name]-san! Hei, kau mendengar tidak?"

Kau tersentak. Ya ampun, tanpa sadar kau terlarut dalam lamunan—sampai-sampai tak memperhatikan pelajaran. Padahal kauselalu jadi anak baik yang tekun menyimak penuturan guru, tapi kali ini tabiat baik itu absen karena … cinta?

_Euh_, terdengar menggelikan.

"[Name]-san, maju dan kerjakan soal ini," perintah _sensei_ sambil menunjuk serentetan huruf dan angka yang membentuk sebuah soal di papan tulis.

"Baik!" Segera kau maju dengan tergesa. Sesampainya di hadapan papan tulis, kau terdiam sejenak. Biasanya hanya butuh beberapa detik bagimu untuk menelaah soal—dan kemudian jemarimu akan segera menuliskan penyelesaian dengan lancar. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa otakmu terasa buntu. Soal ini rumit sekali dan belum pernah dipelajari—oh! Mungkin sensei menjelaskannya tadi sewaktu kau sibuk melamun.

Duh, bagaimana ini. Matamu mulai melirik sana sini dengan gelisah.

"_Sensei_, daripada menontoni gadis ini menjadi patung, lebih baik aku saja yang mengerjakannya."

"Oh, silahkan Hanamiya-san. Kau boleh kembali ke bangkumu, [Name]-san."

"Eh—tu-tunggu sebentar, aku akan menjawabnya."

Pak guru berkepala plontos itu menghela napas. "Tapi kau sedang tak fokus, [Name]-san. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang menyita pikiranmu. Yah, mungkin kau sedang ada masalah atau apa—jadi aku memakluminya. Tapi jangan diulangi, karena sebentar ujian sebentar lagi dan kau harus fokus belajar."

"Baik, sensei."

Lalu kau kembali ke bangku, sementara Hanamiya beranjak menuju papan tulis. Saat kalian berpapasan, dia berbisik—

"**Bodoh**, menjawab soal semudah itu saja tidak bisa."

Heh? Dia mengataiku bodoh?!

.

.

.

Oke, kali ini kau akan konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Jangan sampai pikiranmu melayang kemana-mana seperti saat pelajaran matematika tadi pagi.

"Bagi yang bisa menjawab ini akan saya beri poin plus," ujar sang guru sembari menunjuk sebuah soal di papan tulis.

Dengan segera kau menganalisa, mengutak-atik rumus serta mengukir angka di kertas coretan—untuk menemukan jawaban dari soal di depan. Satu menit kau berkutat dengan soal fisika itu, namun tak membuahkan hasil. Soal ini sangat susah!

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, silahkan tuliskan jawabannya, Hanamiya Makoto."

Satu papan tulis dibabat habis dalam waktu semenit. Kau terpana saat menyaksikannya. Seandainya dia ini bukan si lelaki super menyebalkan, kau pasti sudah memintanya untuk mengajarimu secara privat. Setelah menerima pujian dari sensei serta pandangan kagum dari teman-teman, lelaki itu kembali ke bangkunya—yang berada tepat di sebelah kananmu dan hanya dikelang spasi antarbaris.

"Mengagumiku, heh?"

Kautolehkan kepala dan mendapati Hanamiya bertopang dagu sembari menatap remeh ke arahmu. Kau mendengus. "Yang benar saja!"

"Soal ini sangat mudah, tapi kau sepertinya begitu kesulitan." Dia berkata dengan nada super angkuh. **"Dasar bodoh."**

Perempatan muncul di kepalamu. " … oi, _teme_ …"

.

.

.

"Oi, kau! Berhenti menyebutku bodoh, brengsek!" dampratmu setelah pelajaran usai dan ruang kelas telah ditinggalkan para murid. Matamu menatap nyalang sementara telunjuk kanan teracung ke arah pemuda brengsek yang berada di hadapanmu itu.

Si brengsek itu malah tertawa sinis. "Heh. Itu adalah kenyataan, nona jelek."

"Aku selalu masuk peringkat sepuluh besar seangkatan, dan kau mengataiku bodoh, huh?" Kedua tanganmu kini terlipat di depan dada.

"Kau bangga dengan hal itu?" Tanya lelaki itu skeptis. "Tentu kautahu 'kan siapa yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu?"

Oh, si penyandang peringkat satu mutlak ada di hadapanmu sendiri sekarang. Kau benci mengakuinya—tetapi kenyataannya nilainya memang selalu jauh di atas murid-murid lainnya. Dia jenius—tetapi dengan sifat buruknya itu, kebanyakan orang enggan berurusan dengannya. Kecuali kau yang malah terlibat konflik dengan kapten tim basket berjuluk _bad boy_ itu. Salahkan sifatnya yang membuat sumbu emosimu cepat sekali tersulut bila berhadapan dengannya.

" … tch. Jangan sombong, aku … aku bisa mengalahkanmu!" teriakmu lantang dan penuh keyakinan.

Hanamiya malah menatapmu geli. "Pfft! Apa aku salah dengar? Orang yang nilainya jauh di bawahku mengatakan bahwa dia akan merebut peringkatku? Jangan mimpi, bodoh."

"Lihat saja …" Kedua tanganmu terkepal erat—dan sejurus kemudian telunjuk kananmu menudingnya dalam-dalam, gestur menantang. "Akan kubuktikan di ulangan mendatang!"

"Hoo, jadi kau menantangku? Hm, oke, oke. Kalau begitu—" Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk seringaian. **"Kita taruhan."**

"Boleh saja!" Tanpa pikir panjang kau menyetujuinya.

"Yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang, apapun itu. Akan kuhancurkan harga dirimu yang konyol itu, nona jelek."

"Tch, jangan meremehkanku! Aku akan merebut peringkat satu darimu! Lihat saja, akan kubuat kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri!"

"Yah, sampai jumpa di medan perang—ujian sekolah seminggu mendatang."

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah deklarasi perang tersebut, kau berusaha mati-matian agar bisa menjadi pemenangnya. Sepulang sekolah kauisi dengan mengunjungi perpustakaan, pun dengan malam hari yang kaugunakan untuk mempelajari materi pelajaran. Karena determinasimu terlampau kuat untuk mengalahkan orang yang namanya berada paling atas dalam _list_ musuhmu itu.

Hmm, nanti ketika menang apa yang akan kaulakukan ya? Mungkin kau akan menyuruhnya berjalan menggunakan tangan mengitari sekolah—ah, atau kaupakaikan _dress_ dan kudandani seperti wanita, lalu kufoto dan kutempel di majalah dinding!

Kau tertawa saat membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan 'hukuman' yang akan kauberi. Sementara kedua temanmu berbisik sambil memberi tatapan aneh. "Apa [Name] sehat? Dari tadi senyum-senyum aneh, dan sekarang malah tertawa seram …"

" … entahlah."

.

.

* * *

Hari ini pengumuman hasil ujian.

Dengan harap-harap cemas kaudekati papan pengumuman, yang bagimu terasa bagai penentuan hidup-mati.

.

.

.

* * *

**1\. Hanamiya Makoto**

2\. Ayuzawa Minako

3\. Yuzuki Yosuke

4\. Shinohara Jin

5\. [Full Name]

"…."

Kau tak berkutik kala melihat hasil yang tertempel. Saat kautoleh ke samping, si brengsek itu sudah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

(Oh, sial.)

.

.

* * *

Di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi hanya ada kalian berdua. Sengaja kaupilih tempat ini, karena kau tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui perihal taruhan—yang berbalik menjadi senjata makan tuan untukmu—ini. _Kami_-_sama_, kau mendapat bencana yang sangat gawat …

"Jadi … Aku menang." Hanamiya tersenyum setan. "Siap untuk menerima hukuman, nona kalah taruhan?"

Kau menenggak ludah. "Ugh … Ja-jangan yang _aneh-aneh_ ya!" Kedua tangan kausilangkan—memasang gestur melindungi tubuh.

Hanamiya menatapku lekat-lekat, membuatmu sedikit risih. "Hmm, aku ingin kau membayarku dengan tubuhmu."

_Jderr_. Petir imajiner menyambarmu.

…

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! KATAKAN ITU SEKALI LAGI—DAN KUHAJAR KAU!" Wajahmu sangat menyeramkan sekarang.

"Bercanda, bodoh. Aku tak mau dengan gadis tak menarik sepertimu," ujar pemuda brengsek itu enteng.

"Tak-tak menarik?!"

Tanpa menggubris teriakan tak terimamu, ia lanjut bicara dengan seenaknya. **"Begini, kau akan menjadi budak yang harus menuruti tiap perintahku, **_**apa saja**_**."**

Cih, sudah kauduga, pasti macam ini hukumannya. Bagaimana ini …

"Tidak ada yang lain?" Kau mencoba menawar—sungguh, Kau tak rela menjatuhkan harga dirimu di depan orang ini.

"Ah … bagaimana kalau—"

_Grep_.

Sejurus kemudian ruang sekitarmu menjadi sempit. Kau terjebak antara dinding dan tubuh tinggi pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya menutup aksesmu untuk melarikan diri. Persis seperti adegan _kabe-don_ yang sering kaulihat di _anime_. Tak pernah berpikir akan mengalaminya di dunia nyata, apalagi dengan seorang Hanamiya Makoto. Sialan—si brengsek ini, jarak antara tubuh kalian terlalu dekat, jauh melewati zona nyaman!

Kau melayangkan tangan kanan untuk meninju—ditangkis, lalu tangan kanan—ditangkis juga. Jantungmu berdegup kencang. Jelas saja, aku sedang dalam bahaya sekarang!

"Menjauh dariku …" desismu, wajahmu yang biasanya menatap nyalang penuh kebencian kini teralih ke samping—tak sanggup menatap wajah si pemuda dari dekat, entah mengapa—seolah seluruh nyalimu terisap oleh tubuh lelaki yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti darimu itu.

Wajahnya mendekat—

Lalu mulutnya terbuka untuk menyampaikan sebuah kalimat—yang langsung tersalurkan dengan baik ke gendang telingamu.

"**Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pacarku?"**

_Deg_. Kau terbelalak maksimal. Jantungmu rasanya akan meloncat keluar dan panas merambat di wajahmu. Sial, dia sudah keterlaluan—menyudutkanmu dalam situasi begini. Seenaknya mendesakku ke tembok, lalu mengutarakan kalimat macam itu. Si brengsek ini, kau ingin melemparnya hingga terpental ke angkasa!

"**Huh, yang benar saja! Mana aku mau, brengsek! Menjauh dariku!"**

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak punya pacar kan? Daripada menghabiskan waktu SMA sebagai gadis kesepian yang tak laku, bukankah lebih baik denganku?"

Rasanya kau ingin meledak.

"Aku memang tak punya pacar, tapi sudah ada orang yang kusukai!" bentakmu.

"Hoo, memangnya siapa?"

(Imaji sosok itu terproyeksi di benak—diiringi dengan kilauan bunga yang diterpa mentari musim semi.)

.

.

"Kiyoshi Teppei! Aku menyukai Kiyoshi Teppei! Suatu saat akan kubuat dia menerima cintaku, jadi kau jangan coba ikut campur urusan romansaku!"

Hanamiya bergeming, sementara kau terengah-engah sehabis berteriak-teriak tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Pfft—hahahahahahaha!"

Kau mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti.

"Hmph. Sudah kuduga. Kau mudah sekali dipancing." Ia menarik tubuhnya—kembali menaruh jarak yang semestinya. Kau bernapas lega.

"Hah?"

"Kau mudah sekali dipermainkan. Lihat saja wajahmu tadi saat aku menyudutkanmu—seperti orang bodoh saja. Dan … **kalimat terakhirmu tadi sudah kurekam**."

_Deg_

"Itu akan jadi bukti konkrit kalau kau menyukainya—jadi kalau kuperdengarkan pada pujaan hatimu itu—"

Tubuhmu lemas. "Ja-jangan … "

"Kalau kau ingin aku menjaga ini, maka jadilah anak penurut dan terima hukumanku, nona jelek."

"Kau … ingin aku jadi pacarmu?"

"Hah, itu cuma pancingan, bodoh. Aku juga tak sudi—bahkan walau pura-pura—pacaran dengan gadis jelek macam kau."

"Cih. Jadi kau mau apa?! Menjadikanku budak?! Menyuruhku jadi anjingmu?! Terserah—terserah kau saja, maniak gila! Lelaki brengsek yang sadis!" bentakmu dengan amarah yang berkilat-kilat.

"Tenang, kurasa hukumanku akan membuatmu senang. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk manajer tim basket."

" … hah? Bisa kauulangi?"

"**Jadi manajer kami."**

Menjadi manajer tim basket? Tim yang dipimpin oleh lelaki brengsek bertabiat jelek dan gemar memperlakukan orang lain dengan buruk itu? Baru memikirkannya saja aku sudah lelah. Tapi setidaknya—hukuman ini jauh lebih 'normal'.

"Ingat, kau harus menuruti tiap perintahku—sebagai kapten sekaligus pelatih dan juga. Tugasmu sebagai manajer merangkap budak. Jadi kau harus menyiapkan minuman, mengantarkan handuk, membersihkan lapangan usai latihan, membuatkan bekal, dan lain-lain untuk kami."

"…"

(Ya, ini adalah bencana—dan entah apa yang akan kuhadapi setelah ini.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

**A/N:**

**Gomennn updatenya lama ;_;**

**Di chapter ini aku ganti jadi sudut pandang pertama, menurut kalian enakan pake First or Second POV? ._.**

**Mungkin kalian bertanya; lha ini chapter kok isinya Hanamiya semua? Jawabannya adalah karena Hanamiya tampan /Salah!/ Ehm—temanya masih triangle love kok, jadi di chapter depan giliran hubungan reader dan kiyoshi akan dieksplor lebih jauh.  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**See you next chapter! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa (^_^)**


	3. Mr IronHeart and You

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**[Hanamiya x Reader/OC x Kiyoshi] fanfiction. Second POV used.  
**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari, kau melenggang santai menuju gerbang sekolah yang berada berapa meter di depan mata. Suara murid yang saling menyapa mengisi indera pendengaran diselingi cicitan burung, menjadi suatu melodi yang indah—

"Oi, asisten. Bawakan ini ke _gym_."

—Namun sayangnya suara sumbang menginterupsi.

Tahu-tahu seseorang ikut berjalan di sampingmu, dan tanpa menolehpun kau sudah tahu siapa—dirasa dari aura tidak menyenangkan yang seketika merusak _mood_ pagi ceriamu.

Delikan kaulayangkan pada si rambut hitam dengan aura tak kalah hitam itu. "Kenapa harus aku, hah? Bawa saja sendiri!" protesmu tak terima kala sosok itu menyodorkan dua kantong plastik besar berisi barang-barang entah apa itu.

"Aku kapten, jadi berhak memerintahmu. Segera bawa perlengkapan ini ke gym, _manajer-chan_."

Kau ingin muntah.

.

Istirahat makan siang. Baru saja membuka kotak bekal, tiba-tiba ponselmu berdering.

**Belikan aku minuman, sekarang.**

—**Hanamiya**

Delikan tajam kauarahkan pada sosok yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenangnya di sudut ruangan. Secepat kilat kauketik balasan.

**Beli sendiri, sialan!**

Ia menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sejenak untuk mengetik balasan.

**Cepatlah, aku haus. Kau pesuruhku, bodoh.**

Kau ingin melempar kursi ke wajah jeleknya.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, kalau tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub—yang kaulakukan adalah jalan-jalan dengan teman atau bersantai di rumah ditemani cemilan dan musik kesukaan. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang …

"Yak! Pemanasannya sudah cukup. Sekarang kita lanjutkan dengan latihan fisik."

Kau malah terjebak dengan kumpulan lelaki berkeringat yang bahkan tak satupun kaukenal. Duduk sendirian di _bench_ ditemani papan klip yang akan kauisi dengan data perkembangan anggota dan segala tetek bengeknya. Padahal tugas sekolah saja sudah menumpuk, malah harus ditambah dengan hal merepotkan ini.

"Manajer jelek. Belikan minuman untuk tiap anggota. Cepat, kalau lebih dari sepuluh menit—jatah tugasmu akan kutambah."

Salahkan si brengsek yang membawamu dalam lingkaran ini!

.

.

.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, kau menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah diseret. Seluruh tubuhmu pegal linu gara-gara si brengsek itu menyuruhmu mengepel seluruh lantai _gym_. Embel-embelnya manajer, tapi kenyataannya kau diperbudak.

"Haah …" Untuk kesekian kalinya kau menghela nafas lelah. Kini kau sudah berada di kereta—dan untungnya kau mendapat tempat duduk. Rasanya tubuhmu akan remuk kalau tak segera diistirahatkan. Gila, baru sehari saja kau sudah lelah setengah mati. Lelah raga dan lelah pikiran.

Bagaimana untuk selanjutnya?

Di tengah kemelut pikiran, ponselmu berdering menandakan pesan masuk.

**[Name], besok sepulang sekolah kau ada acara tidak? Aku bersama anggota klub basket Seirin akan berkunjung ke kafe dekat stasiun. [Name] ikut ya, aku mau memperkenalkan teman-temanku, hehe.**

—**Kiyoshi**

Kiyoshi mengajakmu bertemu! Oke, walau jauh dari kata kencan, tetap saja kau senang. Dalam sekejap rasa penatmu menguap. Dia seperti obat saja, huh. Tak heran kau bisa menyukainya. Bahkan jatuh cinta dua kali—ralat, berkali-kali—pada orang yang sama.

.

.

.

* * *

(Dua tahun lalu ketika kau masih mengenakan seragam SMP.)

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi tadi, _timing_ yang pas berhubung perutmu sudah keroncongan. Sebelum ke kantin, terlebih dahulu kau merogoh saku untuk memastikan keberadaan dompetmu—namun nihil. Kau pun mengobok isi tas dengan agak panik. Di sela pencarian benda penting itu, seseorang menghampirimu, lalu bertanya, "Ada apa, [Name]-san? Kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

Langsung kau menoleh pada sosok itu. Ternyata dia adalah lelaki bertubuh besar—teman sekelasmu—yang bernama Kiyoshi Teppei. Kau baru mengenalnya di tahun ketiga ini, dan hubunganmu dengannya hanya sebatas teman sekelas—tak ada kedekatan khusus yang terjalin.

"Dompetku ketinggalan. Padahal aku mau beli makan siang," jawabmu.

"Oh …" Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu pakai uangku saja. Aku juga mau ke kantin."

Sekonyong-konyong kau mengibaskan tangan sambil menggeleng. "Terima kasih, tidak perlu repot-repot kok—"

Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Tidak masalah. Teman harus saling membantu, 'kan?"

Oke, kau tak sanggup menolak kebaikan hatinya.

.

.

Kau dan Kiyoshi melenggang keluar kantin sekolah, dengan sebungkus roti serta minuman kaleng di genggaman masing-masing.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kiyoshi-kun. Nanti besok uangmu kukembalikan," ujarmu sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak usah, [Name]-san. Aku yang traktir."

"Eh, kenapa?" Kau mengerjap bingung.

"Itu, sebenarnya …" Kiyoshi menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menyengir. "Nilai fisikamu selalu bagus, jadi aku ingin kau mengajariku. Aku juga ingin memperbaiki nilaiku, hehe. Tolong ya?"

Kau menyanggupinya, dan sepulang sekolah kalian pun belajar di perpustakaan.

.

.

"Eh, tunggu. Planaria tidak mati setelah dipotong, dan malah tumbuh menjadi makhluk baru? Jangan-jangan … mereka ini sejenis siluman?!"

—Awalnya kaukira komentar konyol yang tidak masuk akal itu hanya lawakan darinya, tapi kaulihat ekspresinya serius dan tidak tampak gurat jenaka.

… Oke, sepertinya dia agak aneh. Tapi lucu juga.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, hubungan kalian makin erat. Kalian sering belajar bersama dan terkadang menghabiskan waktu berdua di kafe. Seiring waktu, kalian makin mengenal satu sama lain.

Sore itu, kalian pulang bersama—untuk yang keberapa kalinya—setelah belajar bersama di perpustakaan untuk mersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian. Kalian berpisah di perempatan, Kiyosih ke kanan dan kau ke kiri.

"Kiyoshi! Terima kasih untuk hari ini! Nanti kita belajar bersama lagi ya!" teriakmu tanpa ragu pada sosoknya di seberang jalan sana.

Huh, sejak kapan aku merasa sedikit tak rela ketika berpisah dengannya? Sejak kapan pula jantungku sering berdegup kencang ketika di dekatnya? Dan sejak kapan kehadirannya menjadi hal yang kutunggu-tunggu?

Kau tersenyum memikirkan arti dari gejolak-gejolak yang kaurasa itu.

.

.

.

Tiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan.

Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu—tanpa sadar hari kelulusan telah tiba. Kini kalian berada di ruang kelas yang telah memberi banyak kenangan. Hanya berdua; kau dan Kiyoshi, diiringi secarik aura perpisahan. Kalian berdiri di dekat jendela—memandangi pemandangan bunga sakura yang bermekaran dari jendela kelas.

"Setelah ini, kita pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda. Walau begitu, kita tetap berkomunikasi, ya!" Kiyoshi berujar ringan seolah tanpa beban. Senyuman lembut terpoles di wajahnya—membuatmu nyaman sekaligus risau, sebab tak akan bisa menyaksikannya tiap hari seperti sebelumnya.

Kautelan segala kegusaran, sebagai gantinya kautampilkan raut wajah seseceria mungkin. "Tentu. Kita punya nomor masing-masing 'kan?"

Gumaman kecil sebagai balasan—kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Kiyoshi meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalamu. Sontak jantungmu berdegup kencang, dan sepercik rona merah menghias wajah.

"A-ada apa?" tanyamu.

Senyum masih tersungging di wajahnya, sementara manik cokelatnya menatapmu teduh. _Kami-sama_, mata kalian bersirobok—dan itu menambah efek debaran di dadamu.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Kiyoshi angkat bicara. "Sebelum berpisah, aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu."

_Deg_.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini. Aku sangat senang bisa berteman denganmu."

Kau sempat berpikir bahwa _kata-kata itu_ yang akan keluar, dan harapan itu menciut seketika.

"Ahaha. Itu bukan hal yang perlu diucapkan, tahu." Kau meninju bahunya pelan. "… Aku juga."

"Ah, aku mau menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada anggota klub basket. Mereka menunggu di _gym_. _Jaa_, [Name]," pamitnya.

Kau tersenyum sembari menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. Perlahan senyuman itu memudar. Di dalam hati rasa sedih merebak—lantaran kau sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di dekatmu. Tapi kau tak ingin perpisahan yang mengharu biru, karena setelah ini pun—kau yakin—hubungan kalian tak akan merenggang.

Dan perasaan ini ingin selalu kaujaga.

.

.

Setelahnya kalian tetap saling menyapa lewat telepon maupun pesan singkat—walau tak dipungkiri, frekuensinya terbatas lantaran kesibukan masing-masing. Terutama dia dan klub basket.

"Kami ingin menjadi nomor satu di Jepang, hehe."

Kau tersenyum mendengar kalimatnya di ujung telepon sana. Penuh harapan dan determinasi, tipikal Kiyoshi sekali.

"Akan kunantikan itu," balasmu.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, komunikasi kalian terputus. Pesanmu tak satupun yang dibalas, dan nomornya samasekali tak bisa dihubungi. Kegusaran melandamu, dan pada akhirnya kau nekat mendatangi sekolahnya.

SMA Seirin.

"Oh, Kiyoshi Teppei? Dia sudah absen selama dua minggu karena diopname di rumah sakit."

Kau syok. Segera kau melesat ke rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Berbagai pemikiran berkecamuk—rumah sakit? Dua minggu? Ya ampun, apa dia sakit parah? Atau kecelakaan?

Tentu saja, kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah perjalanan yang terasa sangat panjang, kini kau berada di depan kamar tempatnya menginap. Sebelum masuk, kau mengintip ke dalam terlebih dahulu lewat celah pintu. Dan pemandangan yang kautangkap adalah sosok bertubuh tinggi—Kiyoshi—yang berselonjor di ranjang rumah sakit, serta seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang duduk di sisi ranjang.

Kau mengernyit heran. Siapa gadis itu?

"Kau akan segara sembuh 'kan? Rasanya … latihan terasa sepi tanpamu, Teppei."

Telingamu berjengit mendengar gadis itu memanggil nama kecil Kiyoshi—hal yang bahkan belum pernah kaulakukan. Perasaan tak enak mulai merubungi hatimu. Jangan-jangan …

"Tenang saja Riko, aku akan kembali bermain basket bersama kalian! Tunggu saja." Kiyoshi tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu "Dan juga … Aku rindu pada Riko."

_Deg_.

Seketika sekitarmu menjadi senyap. Seluruh daya seolah terbang dari tubuhmu—membuatmu lemas dan akan roboh bila saja dinding tak kaufungsikan sebagai senderan. Selama beberapa detik kau merasakan kakimu terbuat dari jeli dan sekujur tubuhmu mati rasa.

Kaukepalkan kedua tangan sekuat tenaga hingga buku-buku jarimu memutih dan kuku-kuku hampir mengoyak telapak tangan bagian dalam. Guna memberi sentakan agar tubuhmu dapat berfungsi—dan membawamu pergi dari sini sekarang juga.

Kau berlari ke stasiun dalam keadaan kalut. Rasa sesak menari-nari di dada tanpa bisa kaucegah. Segala penantian dan pengharapanmu seolah runtuh begitu saja sore itu. Sesampainya di rumah, pertahanan dirimu roboh. Bantalmu dibasahi air mata. Ternyata kau tak sanggup bermain tegar, karena bagaimanapun—patah hati itu menyakitkan.

.

.

Kau tak ingin berlama tenggelam dalam keterpurukan—jadi kauputuskan untuk melupakannya. Lagipula, setelah kaupikir-pikir, kalian sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing. Dan adalah hal yang wajar—sangat wajar malah—bila dia menemukan tambatan hatinya di SMA. Itu hal yang lumrah—dan kau, sang gadis yang menyukainya diam-diam dari kejauhan bukanlah apa-apa, dan hanya bisa berlapang dada akan fakta itu.

Majalah olahraga yang berisi profilnya kausingkirkan—pun dengan foto-fotonya yang diambil ketika SMP. Tidak dibuang, melainkan dimasukkan dalam sebuah kotak yang kusimpan rapat di dalam lemari. Kenangan indah itu tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja, heh?

Hidupmu berjalan seperti biasa, hingga hari itu kau diseret temanku untuk menonton pertandingan basket tim sekolahmu di babak pra-penyisihan Winter Cup. Di saat itulah kau tersadar bahwa ada yang aneh dengan cara bermain tim Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Strategi yang mengandalkan kelicikan dan permainan kasar—kesimpulanmu.

Dan ketika pertandingan terakhir—yang menentukan keikutsertaan tim Kirisaki Dai Ichi dalam laga Winter Cup—nostalgia menghantammu. Seirin. Kiyoshi Teppei.

Selama pertandingan berjalan, manikmu tak terlepas dari sosok yang berdiri gagah di bawah ring itu. Bola oranye yang menjadi pusat atensi seluruh orang di stadion dikalahkan oleh pesona sang pemain tertinggi itu—bagimu.

Dan saat itulah kau menyaksikan tubuh lelaki itu dihantam berkali-kali oleh tangan kasar pemain tim kalian. Pasti itu sangat sakit, namun kaulihat—sorot matanya memancarkan kekuatan yang mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan akan terus berdiri kokoh.

Dia melindungi teman-temannya. Bahkan seiring waktu, dia tetap menjadi sosok yang tangguh, eh? Debaran nostalgia semakin kuat menyelimutimu—bercampur aduk dengan rasa geram. Kau mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat—dan menatap tajam sosok bersurai hitam yang ada di lapangan sana. Kau yakin, dia—selaku kapten—yang menginstruksikan hal ini. Akan kau sampaikan komplainmu!

(Itulah yang membawamu menemui sang kapten tim basket pada suatu siang di atap sekolah.)

.

(End of Flashback)

.

.

* * *

Saat ini, kau sedang berada di kafe bersama Kiyoshi dan teman-temannya dari klub basket Seirin. Walau baru berkenalan dengan mereka tadi, kau dapat berbaur dengan baik. Mereka adalah orang yang menyenangkan—pantas saja Kiyoshi sangat senang berada di SMA Seirin.

"Ngomong-ngomong …" Di sela obrolan, pemuda bermulut kucing—yang bernama Koganei—berujar sambil tersenyum misterius. Sejurus kemudian ia menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada kalian. Semua yang ada disana langsung melongok untuk melihat apa yang ada disana.

Ternyata itu adalah foto seorang pemuda tinggi yang berjalan di sebelah gadis berambut cokelat pendek di sebuah distrik perbelanjaan. Semuanya—termasuk dirimu—langsung mengenalinya sebagai _center_ dan pelatih Seirin—yaitu Kiyoshi dan Aida.

"Kemarin pasti kalian berkencan!" teriak Koganei penuh keyakinan.

"Eh? Aku dan Teppei hanya membeli perlengkapan basket." Aida memasang raut heran, karena merasa itu adalah hal yang tak patut dipermasalahkan. "Oke, kerena kau sudah bicara macam-macam, latihanmu kugandakan besok."

Si pemuda kucing terkaget dan tampak sangat menyesal. (—"Aku hanya bercanda, kok!")

Sementara kau tercenung. Selama ini memang ada yang mengganjal hatimu. Dan konversasi barusan menyemai kegusaran itu.

.

"Disini kau rupanya, gadis tukang bolos."

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

Haloo~ Pertama aku mau mengucapkan **terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti, memfav/follow, dan terlebih bagi yang mereview fanfic ini**. Dukungan kalian menjadi pendorongku untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini :") Maaf kalau update-nya lama pake banget, sebut saja saya punya penyakit S&amp;M—sadis dan masokis, eh salah sibuk dan males maksudnya. Terkadang kepenatan membuat _mood_ untuk menulis hilang, hehe. /alasanlu!

FYI, aku mendapat ilham untuk bagian ini dari mendengar lagu JKT48 yang judulnya "Kimi ni Au Tabi Koi wo Suru" –lagu itu pas dengan perasaan si cewek ke Kiyoshi. Sengaja di chapter ini langsung _full flashback_ karena untuk kedepannya bakal bersih dari flashback dan fokus ke plot. Dan saya bawa-bawa Riko disini, soalnya 'kan ada _official information_ kalau dia dan Teppei _is used to date_, uhuk.

Oke, sekarang aku bakal membalas satu persatu review dari chapter sebelumnya. Maaf baru sekarang

**Natsume27: **Wahaha, emang sadist tuh Hanamiya … Ketularan tsundere dari Midorima? Bisa jadi tuh, untungnya nggak ikutan maniak Oha Asa XD

**Caramel JY**: Yosh! Ini udah semangat! =) Bener, si Hanamiya emang keterlaluan nih, siapa ya yang ngajarin dia begitu xD

**Uchiha sintha**: Hehe, aku juga selalu nggak sabar untuk update, nih lanjutannya :D

**Yohey57**: Yup, cinta segitiga~ Entahlah, authornya pun masih galau bakal sama siapa /duaghh/ okee, terima kasih dukungannya~

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**: ehehe, makasih dukungannya, ini udah lanjut~

**Kumacchi desu**: ya, kehidupan pembaca bakal seru (baca: nggak damai) dengan kehadiran kedua orang itu kekeke

**Nurunuzu: **okee, ini udah lanjut. Wuaah, baguslah kalo ceritanya mudah dipahami~ semoga selanjutnya kelakuan hanamiya tetap membuatmu deg-degan, hehe xD

.

.

**Preview untuk next chapter(?)**

.

"Eh?! Jadi [Name]-chan adalah manajer tim basket Kirisaki dai Ichi?!"

.

"_Nee_, Kiyosh apa kau menyukai Aida?"

.

.

* * *

***Abaikan **_**preview**_** gaje di atas xD* **

**Akhir kata, tinggalkan jejak di kolom review yaa! **


End file.
